villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stavros Garkos
Stavros Garkos is the main villain of the cartoon series Hurricanes. He's a wealthy business man who's willing to commit several crimes to expand his wealth; making his soccer team, the Garkos Gorgons, world champions; or simply rid himself of his team's main adversaries, the Hispanola Hurricanes. Another goal of his is to 'prove' soccer is a Greek sport. He lives at a mansion located in the Island of Garkos, where he seems to have some unspecified political power. Most likely the place is some sort of "company town". Whenever he needs some dirty work to be done, he usually enlists his team players or his relatives. Allies The Garkos Gorgons The Garkos Gorgons are a team of cheaters who'd do anything inside or outside the field to become world champions or help their boss with his schemes. The team includes. *'Genghis Khan' - The goalkeeper of the Gorgons, Genghis is one of the most enlisted players (along with Wyn Smythe) into doing Stavros Garkos' dirty work. While usually a villain, he once became some sort of Anti-Hero in "Target: Winston", when Stavros Garkos, who had been accused by Amanda Carey (owner of the Hispanola Hurricanes) of the attempted murder of soccer commentator Winston Honeychurch, told him and Wyn to help her with the investigation to prove to her he's innocent (which he really was this time) so they'd find out what she was up to when she accused him. It turned out the culprit was a game-fixer who wrongly believed Honeychurch saw him bribing a referee. Once that mystery was solved, Genghis and Wyn resumed being villains. *'Wyn Smythe' - The captain of the Gorgons, Wyn is one of the most enlisted players (along with Genghis Khan) into doing Stavros Garkos' dirty work. While usually a villain, he once became some sort of Anti-Hero in the same case Genghis was. The two of them once tried to steal a gold mine so they'd no longer have to work for Garkos. Later on, when Garkos fell victim of a mind-altering plant he tried to acquire, it was revealed that he believes he's paying Wyn and Genghis double their worth, for when the two of them tried to take advantage to make him pay what they deserve, he said he'd half their wages, prompting the two of them to hurry for the antidote before he made it official. In "Death Valley Girl", the Hurricanes and the Gorgons entered an Eco-Challenge and Wyn's obsession with settling a score with Cal Casey (captain of the Hurricanes) cost him the respect of his team mates, *'Rebo' - This African (or African-descendant) has the distinct mark of being the first Gorgon in the series (other than Wyn and Genghis) to be enlisted to do dirty work for Stavros Garkos. In "Blood Match", he stole a locky charm from the Hurricanes' goalkeeper Dino Allegro. In "Phantom Fan", Rebo helped Wyn and Genghis in their attempts to sabotage a charity match between the Hispanola Hurricanes and the Inverfinnan Celtics. In "Death Valley Girl", Rebo was the one to give Garkos a measure of how much he and Wyn's other team mates started to dislike him when he outright refused to obey a direct order from Stavros Garkos to help Wyn. *'Benny the Viking:' This unpopular Swede is hated by his fellow patriots for his dirty play. Stavros Garkos tries to revert it by hiring a publicist who puts Benny to compete against Cal Casey on a game show where Casey not only defeats Benny, but also teaches him the value of good sportmanship. A lesson that he only practices at his home country, this enhancing his popularity for a price Stavros Garkos didn't like to pay. *'Lobo:' Lobo was once nominated for the title of Spain's best soccer player. His rival for the title was Toro, from the Hurricanes. To help his player to get the title, Stavros Garkos kidnaps Toro's sister, Maria, as part of a plan to ruin his popularity. Relatives Sometimes, Stavros Garkos enlists relatives to help with his schemes. Surprisingly, he seems to be the only overweight person in a family of skinny people. *'Spiro Garkos' - Stavros' brother. Whenever he's seen, he's always wearing a uniform. He first appeared in "Stowaway" as the coach of the Gorgons' Youth Team. His treatment of the players is too much like how a drill sergeant treats his subordinates. Stavros and Spiro don't approve any display of emotion from the Youth Team's players, no matter how good they are. Because of this, the players, with help from the Hurricanes, fled the Island of Garkos. In that episode, Spiro also revealed himself to the Hurricanes as the Police Chief of the Island of Garkos, the Director of Child Welfare and some other titles. Spiro makes his second appearance in "Around the World in 90 Minutes", where he's the Admiral of the Garkon Navy, a position he uses to help his brother to "confiscate" an Aircraft Carrier the Hurricanes were utilizing to play soccer games and entertain the troops. In order to recover the ship, Amanda convinced Stavros to decide the matter on a game between the Hurricanes and the Gorgons. Despite having Spiro as a referee favoring the Gorgons, the Hurricanes managed to outsmart the bad guys. It's shown in that episode that Spiro fears his brother to some degree. He also made a small appearance in "There's Only One Jock Stone", as the captain of a cruise ship that belongs to Stavros Garkos. *'Melinda Garkos' - Stavros' sister. She first appeared in "Serpents of the Nile", where she tried to steal an artifact from an Egyptian pyramid. That artifact was evidence that Egyptians invented soccer and Stavros intended to use it as proof that it was invented by Greeks (most specifically in Garkos). She later appeared in "Water, Water, Everywhere", where she tried to convince people to sell their homes to her brother at low prices. She also appeared in "The Curse of the Gorgon", where, prior to an upcoming game between the hurricanes and the Gorgons, she posed as the legendary Medusa to make the world think the Hurricanes became stone. In "Dino's Snapshoot", she lured the referee of a Hurricanes versus Gorgons game into a position where the Gorgons took a snapshot that would make the WSA (World Soccer Association) believe he took a bribe. The Hurricanes destroyed that photograph. While Stavros' and Melinda's ages aren't mentioned, it's implied she's older than him because he calls her "big sister" and she calls him "little brother". *'Irena Bole' - Stavros' niece. She once helped him when he tried to have the goalkeepr of the Los Angeles Lasers join the Garjos Gorgons. *'Stavros Garkos IV' - Stavros Garkos's descendant from the future. He sent a robot player one hundred years back in time to change the results of a bet where Stavros Garkos lost everything except his soccer team. However, it was all a dream sequence. There's no sign confirming that Stavros IV will ever exist. Other Allies Sometimes, Stavros Garkos enlists help from allies other than the Gorgons or his relatives. The list includes but it's not restricted to: * General Suarez - The leader of a Banana Republic and a soccer obsessed fan. He once lured the Hurricanes into his country so he could keep them imprisoned there. He did it not only because of his obsession but also because Garkos promised payment in exchange of keeping the Hurricanes from showing up for an upcoming game against the Gorgons. General Suarez had his own soccer team, the Invincibles, who were also captives. He set his team against the Hurricanes, promising to free the winning team, but the Hurricanes and the Invincible teamed up so both teams would escape. The escape became a success because General Suarez would rather let the Hurricanes free than having his men shoot them. * The Hurricane Hooligans - A bunch of hooligans causing trouble at Hispanola. Stavros Garkos had Wyn and Genghis pay them to wear shirts saying Hurricane Hooligans and vandalize a Soccer Fest held at the Hurricanes' stadium so the WSA (World Soccer Association) would close it. They also paid the gang to make sure Nigel Thompson, Napper's younger brother and the gang's newest member, was caught. However, it proved to be their undoing as Nigel helped the authorities to catch the hooligans. The WSA told Garkos they did have enough evidence to start a full investigation and perhaps close HIS stadium. However, it never became known what happened to the investigation. Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy